Common liquid crystal display (LCD) architectures employ the use of a backlight unit located behind the LCD pixels to provide an illuminated image. The backlight unit illuminates the LCD from the backside and allows the image to be viewed in small and large displays in low light or even bright sunlight conditions by improving the brightness and contrast ratio of the LCD display. LCD Backlights can be full color or monochrome. Color LCD displays such as those used for LCD television or LCD computer monitors generally use white backlights to cover most of the color spectrum. Previously, these backlights employed miniature fluorescent tubes as their light source, more recently these backlight units employ light emitting diodes (LEDs) as their preferred light source.
All twisted nematic (TN) and super twisted nematic (STN) LCDs suffer from poor performance at wide viewing angles due to the optical characteristics of TN and STN liquid crystal materials. The well-known phenomena of color shift and decreased contrast are due to the difference in optical path length through the liquid crystal (LC) material of light rays viewed at high angles versus that of light rays viewed at near normal angles. LCD designers have tried to overcome this problem by careful choice of LC material and by utilizing various LCD modifications.
Large area backlight systems are used in a variety of display systems including laptop or notebook computer systems, large screen LCD TV screens, sunlight readable avionic/automotive displays, air traffic control displays, and medical display systems, to mention a few. Systems such as commercial aircraft cockpit displays and automotive displays including global positioning systems (GPS) navigation systems require extremely bright backlit LCD displays and the ability to direct the output light into an asymmetric field-of-view, as for a pilot and co-pilot LCD displays and to a lesser extent for automotive GPS displays.
Most conventional backlight units incorporate a brightness enhancement film (BEF). The BEF are otherwise known as prism sheets and are made by forming a prism pattern on an optical substrate film. The BEFs serve to concentrate light toward the output side of a backlight, when they are incorporated onto the front surface of that backlight. The prism sheet is, in essence, a film for boosting brightness levels while keeping the power consumed a constant. The BEF film recycles the Lambertian light from the waveguide/diffuser system which is not accepted into the prism film output which collimates the light into an angular field of view of approximately ±23°. This type of optical system limits the ability to collimate the field of view and to use micro lens film arrays or holographic diffuser films on the output side of the LCD display because light has to be collimated to approximately +/−10° to use these field-of-view conditioning films on the exit aperture. In addition, conventional backlight units which incorporate recycling films such as BEF produce secondary light output emissions in the viewing field of 65° to 70°. This can cause unwanted light to enter many optical systems causing additional complexity in the overall optical system design.